Episode 37 (2011)
Ging × And × Gon is the 37th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 anime. It was aired on July 1, 2012. Overview Gon travels back home to Whale Island along with Killua. He learns about Ging's pass from his aunt Mito and grandmother. Gon discovers a small box from his father which contains the voice of Ging. Synopsis Gon travels back home to Whale Island along with Killua. Upon arriving, he meets his aunt outside their house and embraces her. Mito also greets Killua and then invites the two inside their house. Before preparing the meal, Mito asks Gon and Killua to take a bath. The two follow and clean theirselves. After taking a bath, the meal was already prepared. While eating, Gon including his aunt and grandmother are giving thanks for the food they have and so Killua is wondering on what they are doing. The two are eating the meals that are prepared by Mito. After filling up their stomachs, they step outside the forest of Whale Island and roam around the forest. When night came, the two are chatting near the little bon fire they made. Killua asks Gon on what will he do now, then Gon replies that he will rest in his home for a while before going to Yorkshin City to gather information about his father. Killua admires Gon for having a goal in his life, he also said that he doesn't have anything he wants to do and he wants to be like Gon for having a goal. The two continued chatting about their friendship until Gon suggests to Killua that they will travel the world together while he searches for his dad and until Killua discovers the thing he wants to do. Killua ask also about Gon's mom, Gon tells him that he doesn't know anything about his real mom and the only mom he wants is his aunt Mito. Back at their house, Gon tells his aunt that he will be staying for a month then he will look for his father, Mito then shows Gon a small box which his father gave him and she told everything she knows about Ging. Mito then tells him that Gon was at the same age as Ging when he left Whale Island to become a Hunter. At middle of the conversation Gon's grandmother steps in and tells that right after Ging left the island, Mito's parents were the ones who really died in the accident and later followed by Ging's father. 10 years after the event, Ging comes back while carrying Gon and asks his grandma to take care of him. When Mito asks Ging about Gon's mother, Ging replied that they separated. Gon's grandmother also added Mito's silly reactions. After learning about his dad, Gon started calling his father with his first name, "Ging" and asks his aunt that he wants to learn more from Ging when he was young. Mito gladly tells him more about Ging when they were young and during those days, Mito and Ging are the only children around the village. The two were always playing, and as the grandmother stated, Mito always gets lost. The grandmother also added the events where Mito followed Ging in the mountains and she always gets lost, and when Ging returns home without Mito, the whole village panicks and goes on to search for Mito, but Ging is always the one who finds Mito first. The next mornin g came, Gon and Killua are having trouble opening the small box from Ging. Then Killua remembers that after becoming a hunter, they will be able to learn nen, and so Gon uses nen to open the small box, but after it breaks, another box appears. This time, a slot for the Hunter license is found and it will be needed in order to open the box. After Gon inserts his license, the box contains a ring, a memory card and a cassette tape. Gon decides to listen to the tape first. While playing the tape, Ging's voice was heard and he starts to talk until he asks Gon if he wants to see him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mito *Gon Freecss *Killua Zoldyck *Mito's Grandmother *Ging Freecss (flashback) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)